In most modern day engine cooling systems, an overflow tank or container is provided for receiving coolant from the cooling system as the coolant therein expands due to heating. As the coolant in the cooling system cools, the coolant in the overflow container is drawn back into the cooling system. A problem associated with the conventional overflow containers is that air is drawn into the container as the coolant flows back into the cooling system and that the air normally contains many foreign substances such as dirt, etc.. The dirt drawn into the overflow container becomes mixed with the coolant and contaminates the same which causes plugging or clogging of the cooling system as well as the engine water jackets. Contamination of the coolant also causes undue wear of such engine parts as the water pump due to the abrasive characteristics of the dirt in the coolant.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an air filter for an engine cooling system overflow container.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for filtering foreign particles from the air being drawn into the overflow container of an engine cooling system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for filtering air being drawn into an overflow container which is inexpensive and which is easily serviced.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an air filter of the type described which includes means for preventing contamination thereof by overflowing coolant.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.